


The Visit

by citrinesunset



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: writerinadrawer, Episode: s01e04 Cyberwoman, Gen, Post-Cyberwoman, WriterInADrawer 4.02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-18
Updated: 2010-06-18
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrinesunset/pseuds/citrinesunset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on suspension, Ianto is disturbed late at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Writer in a Drawer](http://community.livejournal.com/writerinadrawer/). The prompt was: "Things That Go Thump In the Night. Someone is woken from their sleep by a strange or unexpected sound." The added element was two non-English words.

Ianto never used to sleep in front of the television. Lately, it's just easier than dragging himself to bed.

He's dozed off while watching a Mexican movie. He turned it on because he remembers watching it with Lisa. His sleep is spotty and restless, and his dreams are mixed with the sounds from the TV.

When he wakes up, a woman onscreen is crying out, "No, _mi amor_! _Vuelves_!"

At first, he thinks it's the movie that woke him, but no, it's the sound of the front door opening.

He fumbles off the sofa, just in time to see a flash of navy RAF coat as Jack leaves and closes the door behind him.

When his heart settles down and his mind to starts working, he's pissed. He wants to run after Jack, ask how the hell he got a key to the flat, and why he came by at – Ianto looks at his watch – two-thirty in the morning.

He doesn't, but he tells himself it's not because he's afraid of stepping out of line. He strongly suspects that being a good boy is a term of his suspension, but he prefers to think he doesn't care.

Jack has left something, a brown paper bag with a note taped to it. Ianto walks over to it and crouches down. The note says: _Just thought I'd give you this. – J_.

Ianto opens the bag and peers inside. His throat tightens when he sees it's full of Lisa's things, from that storeroom.

He puts the bag in the back of closet, where he won't have to see it, and goes back to the sofa. The woman on TV is still crying over her lover, and Ianto changes the channel.


End file.
